


Auld Lang Syne

by Moosen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams and Memories are near impossible to tell apart, especially when it comes to remembering a loved one long lost.</p><p>Based off of a meme in the roleplaying community on Tumblr<br/>"send “auld lang syne” for my characters reaction to waking up from a happy dream about your muse —- only to remember that your muse is already dead"<br/>It was sent via a Steve Rogers roleplayer to my Winter Soldier blog</p><p>Song incoprorated in the fic is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKyi8suBr6I</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

> _“Buck, I don’t know about this.” Steve sounded nervous and as he glanced over to the smaller man he couldn’t help but grin. He was drowning in the fabric of his suit. They really needed to get that thing tailored for the man, get it fitted properly. He’d be stunning then, not that Steve wasn’t stunning already. He looked nervous, unsure._
> 
> _“Don’t work about it ya punk. It’s gonna be all good. Trust me will ya.” He moved over to the record player. He hadn’t told Steve what it took to get it, but the man had expressed so many times what an interest he had in dancing. He didn’t want to disappoint the fella, so he’d managed to get his hands on a record player and several records. Lifting the record he wanted, he placed it down on the machine and placed the needle down. The chime played through the air as the chorus began,_ [I’ll Never Smile Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKyi8suBr6I) _[sung by Frank Sinatra and Tommy Dorsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKyi8suBr6I) filled the room._
> 
> _Pivoting on his heel, he turned to Steve with a smile. He offered the man his hand as he sauntered over and saw the hesitation. “Come on Stevie.”_
> 
> _“You know I don’t know how to dance Buck.” Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he reached out and grasped Steve’s hand in his. Gently tugging him over, he pulled Steve against him and began to sway with him. He kept the moves simple, swaying back and fourth with the music, simple steps as he hummed the music along. Steve stumbled slightly, feet landing on Bucky’s not that he really felt it._
> 
> _“Bucky-“ He placed a kiss on the mans lips as he looked up, not letting him apologize. Letting it linger for a moment he pulled back just slightly to watch the twinkle in his eye._
> 
> _“What good would it do? For tears would fill my eyes,” he sang along with the music, voice low as he kept Steve close. “My heart would realize. That our romance is through. Ba do do do. I’ll never love again. I’m so in love with you.” Steve chuckled a bit leaning up and kissing him softly._
> 
> _“Getting cheesy on me there Buck. Bringing a tear to my eye.” His smirk turned into a grin as the man pulled back, teasing him._

Bucky snapped his eyes open as the alarm clock blared music at him. It was tuned into an oldies station.

_I’ll never smile again, until I smile at you._

The familiar lyrics brought a smile to his lips as he pushed himself up. He hadn’t heard this in decades, not since he began to teach Steve how to dance. That was a memory that he cherished once he got it back.

_I’ll never laugh again, what good would it do._

They should do that again.

_For tears would fill my eyes, my heart would realize that our romance is through._

It might be a bit harder with Steve being so large now. Might have to let him lead and hope he doesn’t stumble across his toes. Might hurt this time.

_I’ll never love again, I’m so in love with you._

He should go ask –

_I’ll never thrill again, to somebody new._

Reality hit him like a freight train, knocking the wind out of him. He couldn’t go ask. The instrumentals were haunting as his gaze fixed on the wall across from himself.

_Within my heart I know I will never start to smile again, until I smile at you._

Steve was gone, had died in an attempt to protect him against a remaining faction of HYDRA. He had sacrificed himself, and Bucky had never had the chance to let him know that  _he remembered._

“Within my heart, I know I will never start…” The words he knew off by heart were escaping him, his voice hoarse and broken as he dropped his head into his hands.

“To smile again. Until I smile at you.” The words were lost to a sob that forced its way out, his entire body was shaking as his chest constricted. He couldn’t stop the tears once they started and he didn’t deserve to have it stop either.

 

 


End file.
